Unbreakable
by out of the ashes
Summary: Hermione Granger is taken away from a funeral by none other than Severus Snape and is quite surprised when he asks her for help. Could his desperate need to become whole again, to forget, be found in her arms? PostHBP


A/N: Thought I might try this out, it won't leave my head and I'm anxious to see if any of you like it.

Disclaimer: Hah, do I look like JKR to you? Didn't think so.

Unbreakable

Chapter One

It was done.

Severus had completed his task. Draco was safe, now he had to run.

Not even a year ago if someone had told Severus he would end up killing Dumbledore, one of the only people he deemed family, he would have laughed in their face. But time changes things, and it had certainly changed for him. Last summer when he made the Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa had been the beginning. He had not been sure why exactly she wanted him to agree to it at the time; he just knew she wanted her son protected if he didn't fulfill the task given to him. They both knew if Draco failed he would be killed. He realized too late what the Vow was for. If only Dumbledore hadn't been so noble-

He stopped in his tracks and forced himself to stay strong. He couldn't break down here. He couldn't, he couldn't, he couldn't.

It astonished him when he understood that a part of him yearned to get caught. Hell, he'd be the first to admit he deserved it. If he was found plenty of people would be willing to kill him, of that he was sure. Potter for one, and that one was quite obvious. The boy never thought anything through and he certainly wouldn't start now. Basically anyone who even knew the Headmaster's name would want him dead. It was laughable really, if not in a very morbid sort of way. In one day he was hated so much more than he could have ever thought possible.

Severus pulled the Invisibility Cloak tighter around himself and his brisk pace became almost like a sprint. There was only a very marginal amount of people that would lift a hand to help him at a time like this. He had a few options. The first he ruled out quickly. There was no way he would get near any Death Eater's right now. They hated him almost as much as Potter did not to mention their mere presence made him sick. He could try and stay out of sight as much as possible, but that did no good as he had no place he could possibly stay. No potion could help him as he had no ingredients to make them with, nor did he believe there to be any potion that could change his appearance for extended periods of time. So his only hope of not getting caught if he did not wish to ask followers of the Dark Lord for help were slim indeed.

He had to find one of his students and quickly. And he knew exactly where to look.

0000

Hermione Granger tenderly traced her fingers along the white tomb, tears still standing in her eyes. Harry and Ginny were several feet away talking quietly. Things were not going so well between them that was obvious to anyone with eyes. Ron only stared at them a good thirty feet away, his eyes narrowed. That wasn't good. Ron was very protective of Ginny whether he was willing to admit it or not. And although he upset her more than anyone else she had to respect that about him. His love for his family, loyalty to his friends. Well, at least most of the time.

She didn't know how much longer she could last. Hermione wanted desperately to go to the Burrow where things were so much lighter and happier. Where she was home. Then maybe she could pretend for awhile that this tragedy hadn't occurred, that this was just a horrible dream.

Except it wasn't. Dumbledore was dead. And they had a job to do. They had to destroy the remaining Horcruxes, that was the only way this nightmare could end.

Movement at the edge of the Forbidden Forest drew Hermione's attention. How odd, it had looked as though there had been a figure standing there, a figure with dark, flowing robes.

She must be tired. But as much as she tried she could not seem to keep her eyes away from the forest. She had always had an insatiable curiosity. Sometimes it amazed her that she had survived this long with the trouble she always managed to get into. And so she found herself moving quietly but quickly in the direction of the Forbidden Forest. No one noticed her absence as they were all paying their last respects to the deceased Headmaster.

As she drew near there was an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach, but did not have much time to dwell on such things. A figure stepped into view that had been hiding behind a tree. Hermione opened her mouth to scream but found that the person had obviously cast a Silencing Charm on her as no words came out of her gaping mouth.

It crossed Hermione's mind that she should probably be afraid, this situation surely wasn't turning out so well. She couldn't even bring her legs to move from her spot. She was an open target. She closed her eyes and waited for the person to curse her, to kill her, but nothing happened.

She opened her eyes.

Severus Snape stared back at her.

His black eyes were the last things she saw before her world faded to black.

0000

A/N: you all know the drill, if you're nice I'll give you another chappie. I'm sorry this one was short the other ones will be longer. Promise.


End file.
